sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
+ MOBIUS WORLD +
Have you ever wanted to create something for where your character lives, but don't want to go though the hassle of making a page? Well, this is just the page for you! Here, anyone can edit to make a chapter all about where their character is from. There are really no rules except that you have to ask someone if you want to place your character in an area already created. Make a chapter below titled your username and have fun! +KAWAII-NURSE+ 'BIG CITY, NEW TEMPLE' Big City in the territory New Temple is a large but sparsely populated area stretching along the ocean. The climate is constantly warm with no known severe waether other than rare but deadly lightning storms. Celebrities come to get away from crowds and everyone comes for the never ending shine of the sun, no matter the season. 'RESIDENTS' *Tove the Numbat *Kimi-Kimi the Bunting *Vex the Mau 'Jimmy's Coffee Shop' The best (and only..) in the city, Jimmy's Coffee Shop is a local coffee shop where the gang Tove, Kimi, and Vex usually go to talk and discuss things after school or on weekends. With great coffee, pastries, and no sight of "college people", it is a perfect place for the three to relax. EMPLOYEES: *Felicity the Cat *Jim Banks the Turtoise *Robby Ulson the Bat *Katy Cakes the Norwegian Forest Cat 'Lancelot Village Strip ' If your character is a hipster or something like that, this is they place they would fit in perfectly. A few blocks away from Destiny University, it is the most popular and packed area in the city. Most come from out of country, and even planet to come to the university. EMPLOYEES: -- 'Hert Park ' -- FOOD TRUCKS & OWNERS: --- 'Nightfall Capital' Only active at night, Nightfall Capital is the place for those with no identity. Strangers gather to talk, listen to music, and enjoy the anonymity. -- BANDS & BAND MEMBERS: --- BAR TENDERS: -- CELEBRITIES: -- NAUT TER DAH, OAK FOREST This desolate, creepy forest is home to those who don't fit in, are hiding, or are seeking refuge. While it may not be safe, there are pockets of serene fields where homes can be built. The forest is also a two hour journey to a large town where people who live in Naut ter Day commonly make trips for food, clothing, and other things they need. RESIDENTS, RESIDENTIAL AREAS *Katy Cakes the Forest Cat *Kawaii the Polecat Notes Field With very few homes, people, and boarding houses, this small area is not very known and difficult to get to. Usually, people who know the forest well will go in big trucks to get supplies. Whirl Wind Field This large feild has only one home for one resident: Katy Cakes, a runaway from Big City. JonicOokami7 -Alternate Dimension Mobius- Vita Nova Islands Saren the Dark Lynx 'The Void - Moros' Inhabitant: Moros the Void/Fragmen Fennec Fox Castle Moros Castle Moros is a strange castle, comprised of of a strange material called Voidstone, this castle seems to defy the laws of physics in both its structural grandiosness and its architectural design. It is both a home and a base to Moros and his Fragmented bretheren. Inhabitants *Moros the Void/Fragment Fennec Fox *Phrice the Chinese Crocodile Lizard fragment *Alastor the Soldier Ant fragment *Malekus the Ash Lynx fragment *Hemera the Komodo Dragon fragment *Tethys the Anubian Jackal fragment Great Desert Highway a great stretch of land that is inhospitable to most and unforgiving to the unprepared. It has a great many secrets still waiting to be uncovered and many perilous traps and dangers to protect those secrets. Saren's shack This shack is where Saren lives, seemingly a modest looking shanty on the outside, it has be renovated and upgraded by the EDF as thanks for all the times he has assisted them. Now it serves as a sort of command center and a veritable fortress to protect against assaults. Inhabitants *Saren Arcturias *Moros the Void/Fragment Fennec fox (on occasion) *Isean the Winged wolf (Y-Tiger) *Rustic Songbird (DJTan) *Technovolt (FroZen Hybrid) *Erya Bernadette (Y-Tiger) Enemicarium The old fortress a grim and seemingly abandoned circular castle composed of seven towers disposed in a circle around a bigger eight one, all surrounded by an outer wall. The fortress is made of an unknown black material, the towers don't seem to be made of bricks, like if the entire building had been carved of an enormous stone. anomalous energy flows are constantly measured in the area around this mysterious building. No one of the explorers sent there ever returned. This place is the house/prison of Alahastor the wise, and of his servants: Sheridan the bat, Chio the ermine, Jagra the cat, Gann the horse and Sabre the lizard. Nocturna town a small town founded by Nocturne, is almost only inhabited by assassins and adventurers that must give a part of their loot to Nocturne as a payment to remain in Nocturna, this city is a safe place for all assassins and similar "honest workers". As long as they don't cause havok in Nocturna or are not excessively wanted/evil (even because all the others will kill him or her to earn the bounty). A lot of people in this town (Nocturne included) want to put their hands on th chaos emeralds. despite the rumors this place is not so bad, instead is a strangely peaceful town to live in. notorious inhabitants - F.Fearer the merten - the unnamed (after every campaign he comes to visit his pal, nocturne.) - Kimera - Braom the dullahan - Layla the sorceress Alphonse Uprising Tierra Muertos, The United States of Nirvania (USN) The largest desert in Sedom, the Tierra Muertos desert spans over 1,000 square miles (which is 1609 square kilometers) in area. A few million years ago, it used to be the world's largest inland lake. Trans-Sedomish Highway The longest highway in the world. The Trans-Sedomish Highway spans from Sedom Upsilon, to Tierra Muertos to the Nirakian Peninsula, which is over 20,000 miles long. New Senna, USN New Senna is the largest and most populated city in the world, with over 800,000,000 inhabitants. It was built in mid-western USN in 1635 when it was still a colony. BlackLanternJordan The Interdimensional Terminus Constructed within the remains of the decommissioned Space Colony A.R.K, The Interdimensional Terminus is a massive structure located in the Mobian atmosphere. Here, interdimensional travellers from across the multiverse arrive from their respective universes for tourism. In addition, the Interdimensional Terminus also operates as a key source of tourism for this planet, coming equipped with five star accommodation, highly lauded dining and even a variety of entertainment venues. Notable inhabitants Khaine the Fox Razor the Fox Category:Locations